


Starry Eyes

by reeyachan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/pseuds/reeyachan
Summary: Gon and Killua have yet another conversation under the stars
Kudos: 10





	Starry Eyes

"Killua?"

_Oh man, here we go_ , Killua thought while closing his eyes. He was alone, again, with Gon at the rooftop of a hotel they were staying at—with the stars shining above them and the city lights below. They were sitting by the edge of the rooftop, feet swaying to and fro mid-air. Gon was resting his arms and chin on the railings while Killua sat comfortably with his arms supporting his weight. He sighed. "What?"

"Don't you miss your parents?" Gon asked while tilting his head from side to side, feeling the gush of wind brush against his cheeks.

"No," was the quick answer.

Gon sighed audibly.

By hearing this kind of sad and unusual reaction of Gon to a certain obvious answer to a pointless (for Killua) question, Killua turned his gaze to his right and creased his eyebrows while looking at his frowning best friend. "What's with that sigh? Don't do that." And he was serious when he said this. He’s not used to Gon sighing and feeling sad about something. Looking and sounding like he carries every heavy load in the world is not Gon's job; it's not like him.

Gon sighed again. "Ne, Killua, I feel bad for meeting with your family like that. I feel like I should go back there and introduce myself nicely and ask them if you could go with me so that we can play."

_Again!?_ Killua snorted and looked up, thinking of how many times he's been asked this by the same person. He shook his head. "I told you there's no way in hell my mother would let you do that. They'll kill you..." his voice faded at that last sentence. _And I won't let that happen. Never._

"I was thinking if I could do that to Mito-san. She'll be so sad..."

"So you're concerned about my _mother_?" The silver haired boy asked disbelievingly.

"I'm more concerned about you," Gon answered sharply, bearing every word with pure honesty.

This sentence has taken Killua aback. They've had conversations like this back in Whale Island but that sentence just hit a core in him. He swallowed and felt his face burning. He blinked and looked away. "Well I don't get it," he muttered, just to end this conversation. After months of being with Gon, he just couldn’t get used to his friend’s wordings of... concern.

"Don't you wanna know why?"

A pause.

Killua took one deep breath and answered with exasperation, "Fine. Why?"

He heard Gon inhale roughly. "Because a mother's love is different, Killua. I got really angry when your mother said that you were in an isolation room back then. Even if she told us you went there voluntarily, she should still be sad. I remember when Mito-san scolded me for going home late. She accidentally slapped my face but I didn't cry. I just stood there. You know what Mito-san did? She cried and hugged me and told me she's sorry and just told me to not go home late because of the dangers at night." Gon laughed. "I know that your mother loves you but because of that she did everything not to let you go, and you hated her for that. I understand you Killua, but I can't feel what you felt. That's why I'm more concerned about you. What if you feel sad one day for leaving your home? And me being the reason for that..." His voice trailed off as he gaze forward, frowning.

Gon did not know if he had stated his point clearly. He had so much more in mind and his concern for his best friend was vast. Why he thought of it? He didn’t know. The reality of separation just hit him hard moments ago. Then he asked himself; what if he finds Ging? What will Killua do? Of course he would go with them but, until when?

"I will never miss home," Killua answered, almost whispering.

Gon turned his gaze to his friend who was looking down. He couldn't see his face clearly. "What if you did?"

Killua took a deep breath. "Do you seriously believe that? You think I'll come miss home? That place reeking with merciless statues?"

Gon looked up and thought of it for a while. "Well your mother does look like a statue..."

". . ."

Gon sighed. "I think you deserve to be loved, Killua. You deserve to have friends. You deserve to cry. Kids cry, right? When's the last time you cried?" He kept those words hidden for a while because he knows his friend never likes being 'belittled' or being pitied and he knows his words somewhat make Killua think it was like that.

Suddenly, Killua’s chest felt like it was being pierced with a spear with Gon's every word. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to cry. _Heh… No one's ever told me that before. And the last time I cried Illumi-nii told me that crying is only for weak people..._

"Killua, the thing is, I was wondering where you'll go if you got tired of being with me."

"H—" Killua's shoulders shuddered and he let out a silent chuckle. "I doubt it." He looked at Gon while smiling slyly. "Do you seriously believe that?”

Gon curiously tilted his head when he saw his friend's face.

Killua smiled his usual cheeky smile and hit Gon lightly on the shoulder. "Stop saying things like that if you don't want me laughing at you and calling you stupid!" he said teasingly then looked away. _Idiot. As if that would happen. I'll never get tired of being with my best friend._

Gon laughed, and as Killua was looking away, he smiled—watching his best friend wipe his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve. He smiled even more when he heard him sniff twice.


End file.
